Wonder S1 EP1: Party Tea The
The adventurers all meet for the first time and soon find themselves facing off against a dragon and going to a tea party. Synopsis First Meeting Tho'isar, a firbolg druid, and Ghrym Whyspr, a longtooth shifter fighter, are traveling together through the woods in a forest in Wonderland. Tho'isar is trying to translate some writing she found and asks Ghrym if he can help with translating it. Ghrym lies and says he can, but his evasiveness to what it says frustrates Tho'isar, sparking an argument between them. Also in the forest are TweedleDae, a half-elf bard, Nix, a human wizard calling himself a druid, and Mandrake Madigan, a human rogue, traveling together. TweedleDae, going by "Dae," hears arguing in the distance and leads the trio towards it, finding Tho'isar and Ghrym. Nix asks what the commotion is to which Tho'isar asks if he could translate the writing. Nix says that he could, provided 24 hours to translate it. Dae and Mandrake also look at the writing, but are unable to translate it. Ghrym then states the writing says "trust the balance," while Nix asks for a copy to translate anyways in case his findings differ. Tho'isar then asks Ghrym what language the writing was in, to which Ghrym immediately changes the subject. While Tho'isar is frustrated by Ghrym's evasion, the party hears screams in the distance and decides to investigate. The Woman and the Dragon The group finds an elderly woman, later introducing herself as EC, screaming at one of the king's guard, the Two of Spades. EC proclaims the king's guard is trying to "kill her babies," and when the guard tries to explain the situation, she picks him up and throws him on the ground, knocking him out. While most of the group goes to talk to her, Mandrake starts going through and taking the guard's belongings, which only Tho'isar objects to. Through her panicking, EC explains that her babies have wings. Nix guesses birds, to which EC replies they are "like birds." She then runs into the forest and everyone but Tho'isar runs after her. Tho'isar heals the guard and asks about EC's "birds," to which the guard says it isn't a bird but a dragon. Tho'isar then tell the guard Mandrake stole his purse before chasing after the group. The adventurers arrive in a clearing where several guards are surrounding a dragon on a cliff overhang. As the dragon looks around at each person, it changes colors to match something it sees. While the guys start off attacking the dragon, Tho'isar and Dae bow to it which the others then follow in suit. The dragon bows in return and then flies off. Tho'isar searches the ground for any dragon scales left behind and finds a couple, with one of the guards taking one. Enzo, the captain of the spades, thanks the group for their help and says he'd be willing to hire them for jobs down the line. He asks the group for their names, pausing when he hears Mandrake's as he notes the connection to the Mad Hatter. To thank them for their help, EC invites the group over for tea. Tea Time EC leads them through the forest, and after a time reveals a secret entrance to an amphitheater overgrown with greenery. In this amphitheater is The Table, Alice's original white and black marble tea table. Around the table are several chairs, none of which match. While the woman starts preparing the table, Tho'isar decides to cast a spell to check the food for poison just in case EC has ulterior motives, asking the rest of them to cover for her as it will take ten minutes to cast. Ghrym and Dae agree while Nix decides to sit by Tho'isar, appearing to do the same thing she's doing. Dae then strikes up a conversation with EC and asks for her name. Tho'isar finds no issues with the food and talks to Nix, saying in Druidic how it's nice to be around another druid. Nix doesn't understand what she says, but tries to play it off. EC meanwhile falls asleep at the table waiting for them to join her. Tho'isar tells the group the food is safe and asks Nix if his spell found the same, but Nix says he was just sitting by her so she wasn't sitting by herself. The group then sits down at the table for tea. Each teacup on the table has a different scene depicted on it. One has a Caterpillar, another a Walrus and a Carpenter, one with the Red Queen, and several others. Mandrake, at the request of Dae, talks about his connection to the original Mad Hatter, his great-grandfather, and produces a journal that belonged to him. Tho'isar and Dae try to read the book but are stunned from it. Tho'isar tries again and is further stunned, this time not coming out of it. Trying to find something to help her, the rest of the group discover a connection to the teacups and Tho'isar's paralysis, with her hand moving the teacup she's holding closer to her mouth as each person does likewise. EC wakes up and does the same, and as everyone drinks from their cup, Tho'isar included, the group is transported, falling down a black void. Everyone then wakes up in a room with double doors in front of them. Cheshire's Club A voice from the other side of the doors asks if they are coming to the party. Tho'isar asks Mandrake if he can read the book to which Mandrake opens the book and starts reading it, following the words as they move around. He, however, can only grasp fragments of what could be recipes. Dae, ready to go to the party, opens the doors and the group walks through. On the other side is a ballroom filled with people of varying races. Seeing the assortment of people, Ghrym shifts so his animalistic features become more pronounced, interesting Tho'isar who starts prodding at him. A gentleman at the top of the stairs, Cheshire, greets the group and tells them that the party is the group's going away party. Cheshire explains that in his club, Party Tea The, time gets a little wonky and a person's first visit is their last. So everyone in the club knows the group from the adventures they've yet to go on. Cheshire then says the number one rule for the night is "No spoilers!" as to prevent changing the timeline. Food is presented on a table for the group, and Tho'isar finds a notebook with her food left by the server. Dae enjoys the crowd, flirting with many of them. Mandrake is drawn to the gnomes present, an older woman and three children. Mandrake gives the kids cookies and shows them his journal, and the littlest one whispers "love you dada" before running off. Ghrym finds someone who was staring him down as they walked in, and as they meet, the man grasps Ghrym's arm saying "brother," causing a domino of many others to do the same throughout the room. Nix goes up to the top level and sits in a quiet corner, eating alone and feeling undeserving of the festivities. An elven woman approaches Nix and tries tries to get his attention, finally leading him to a painting. Tho'isar leafs through the notebook she found finding ciphers inside, dedicating time to solve some of them. In one cipher, she's called "head mistress" by someone named Issac. Tho'isar finds Issac and talks to him, and Issac tells her that the person he wrote the cipher for "told me I was okay for not being like everyone else, and I'd like to thank that person for building a place where I could be different, and I would say that their library was the best one I've ever been in in my entire life." Meanwhile Nix is studying the painting which has a man and a woman in it. The man is wearing a crown and sits on a throne. With further investigation at the elven woman's insistence, Nix sees a pair of shoes matching his in the painting peeking out from behind a curtain. Further investigating her book, Tho'isar finds an arrow that points up. She looks up and finds a mirror that points to another mirror and another. She follows the trail of mirrors until she gets to the top floor where they lead to a door that says "service entrance." Inside the room Tho'isar finds several paintings. The first painting has Tho'isar standing on top a mountain standing on one foot. The second painting has Mandrake standing over the body of Dae. The third painting has a world engulfed in flames, and the flames are in the amphitheater with the table unscathed. After seeing the third painting, Cheshire finds her and leads her out. Cheshire rounds the group up and lets them know the teacups can return them to the club whenever they want, giving them an hour's escape whenever they need it. As the group exits the club, the Mad Hatter arrives and gives Mandrake his hat, disappearing as the group is transported back to the marble table. Characters Adventurers Ghrym Mandrake Madigan Nix Tho'isar TweedleDae New EC: A mysterious older woman who raised dragons and invited the adventurers for tea. Two of Spades: One of the king's guard that was knocked unconscious by EC and robbed by Mandrake. Mome Raths: A color-changing dragon. Enzo: Captain of the Spades. Spade Guards (x5) Cheshire: Throws a going away party for the adventurers. Scarred Man: Talks to Ghrym at the party. Server: Left a notebook for Tho'isar with her food. Gnome woman Gnome boy (oldest) Gnome girl (middle): Circled something in the Mad Hatter's journal. Gnome boy (youngest): Called Mandrake dada. Issac: Wrote a cipher in the notebook given to Tho'isar. Mad Hatter: Mandrake's great-grandfather. Mentioned Tho'isar's Father: Mentioned by Tho'isar. Tho'isar's Mother: Mentioned by Tho'isar. Red King: The King of Wonderland whose guards patrol the kingdom. Caterpillar: Depicted on a teacup. Walrus: Depicted on a teacup. Carpentar: Depicted on a teacup. Red Queen: Depicted on a teacup. Jabberwock: Half-said when Tho'isar remembered a poem about Mome Raths. Ghrym's Mother: Mentioned by Ghrym. Gretchen: Wrote a cipher in the notebook given to Tho'isar. Man in painting: Seen in a painting Nix is looking at. Woman in painting: Seen in the painting Nix is looking at. Inventory Outro So we end at the ending, what a strange place to start This group does show promise and bravery and heart Each week if you let me a story to write Both fun and romance and an occasional fight I cant promise stability, alright that isn't my way I can't promise you'll get things without having to pay I can't promise you life, that's yours to fight for I can't promise you safety, what I promise is more I promise you'll grow, and I promise you'll lose And I promise you will gain more with something to prove I promise you story, and I promise you an end I promise you closure, but I won't force you when I promise you treasure, items, precious rings And I promise at least six impossible things But at the end of the day, the best promise of all I promise adventure and her loving call You'll laugh, you'll hurt, you'll pray, you'll dream And I'll be there beside you with another new scheme So, dear viewer and all of you, we'll see you next week with more stories to tell I present to you our rabbit hole, and then they all fell Quotes Trivia * The color-changing dragon is a nod to the channel's chameleon mascot Links * YouTube: Wonder Episode 1